hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Oddities
This article contains a list of oddities that occur very rarely in Hanna-Barbera cartoons. Barefoot but Fully-Clothed Characters This list covers uncommon events where characters who normally wear shoes are seen barefoot and wearing modern wardrobe. The Flintstones doesn't count because of its prehistoric setting. * An early Scooby-Doo episode had Shaggy Rogers' shoes and socks get stuck in a sticky substance. Shaggy's shoes and socks came off, and he was barefoot for the remainder of the episode. * In Valley of the Dinosaurs, Katie was always barefoot. * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: In "Cross Country Double Cross", Penelope slipped off her boots while falling from a lighthouse with a harpoon gun tied to them, and dived into the water to rescue the Ant Hill Mob in their car. * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids (1973) In an early episode, while a tour of an art museum in London was under way and the gang were spying on suspicious activity, a female tourist was seen barefoot despite wearing a top and pants. This was likely a product of the barefoot craze from the hippie era. * The Scooby-Doo Show (1976): At the end of "Jeepers! It's the Jaguaro", Velma Dinkley is barefoot, wearing an ankle-length gown and a bowler hat, during the Carnival celebration in Rio de Janeiro. * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977): In "The Mixed-Up Mystery of Deadman's Reef", Taffy Dare was dancing barefoot with a male teen (who wore shoes) at a beach party despite wearing her dress. Brenda Chance was wearing shoes while dancing. * The All-New Popeye Hour (1978): This is a running gag with Olive Oyl: ** In "Roller Rink-a-Dink", Olive's bare feet briefly slip out of and back into her roller skates. ** In "The Spinach Bowl", Olive is briefly barefoot during her cheerleading routine. ** In "Popeye the Sleepwalker", Olive is briefly barefoot as she prepares to meet Popeye, who is wearily returning from his week-long circumglobal voyage. ** In "Popeye's Aqua Circus", Popeye, Olive and Bluto are barefoot during their aquatic show. However, Popeye and Olive do wear shoes in their dance routine with the octopus. ** Early in the Popeye's Treasure Hunt episode "In a Little Spinach Town", Olive takes off her shoes for relief from flamenco dancing. She is barefoot throughout her and Popeye's initial conversation with Señorita Rosarita Oyl. * The Little Rascals (1982): In "Cap'n Spanky's Showboat", Darla and Buckwheat were barefoot as a part of their infamous deck-cleaning task on The Mississippi Queen. They were still barefoot upon discovery of Alfalfa's hammock mishap, spreading dirt particles over the deck. * Heidi's Song (1982 movie): Heidi was barefoot despite wearing her dress, just as in the novel. * Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006 DVD movie): Daphne Blake was barefoot in the Mystery Machine despite wearing her dress because she was getting a pedicure. Characters Underwater Fully Clothed This list covers characters seen underwater despite wearing their usual wardrobe and not a scuba diving suit nor a swimsuit. Snorks do not count, due to being underwater creatures. * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop: ** In "Cross Country Double Cross", after Penelope Pitstop slips her boots off to make a diving board, she dives into the water fully clothed to rescue the Ant Hill Mob. ** In "Bad Fortune in a Chinese Fortune Cookie", the mobsters are shown underwater and fully clothed, rescuing Penelope from a giant clam. ** In "Game of Peril", Penelope swims underwater with a camera, hoping to photograph a whale. ** In "London Town Treachery", the mobsters turned evil have Penelope trapped in a wooden cage, and send her fully clothed into the ocean, expecting a sea monster to devour her. * Scooby Doo Where Are You!: In the Season 2 episode "A Tiki Scare is No Fair", the teens were swimming underwater while chasing a villain into an underwater cavern. * The New Scooby-Doo Movies: In "The Secret of Shark Island" (with Sonny and Cher), Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley were briefly underwater in one scene, supposedly hiding from bad guys. * The Scooby-Doo Show: In "The Creepy Heap from the Deep", the teens and Scooby were underwater fully clothed, and wearing a scuba mask and maybe a scuba tank. * The All-New Popeye Hour: ** In the Popeye's Treasure Hunt short "Captain Meno's Sunken Treasure", Popeye, Olive Oyl and their companion, Marvin Meno, are underwater fully clothed, after Bluto destroys their submarine. ** Another Popeye's Treasure Hunt short, "A Trio in Rio", has Popeye, Olive and Bluto walking underwater. Bluto lures Popeye and Olive into a cave by flipping a "Squid Row" sign to read "Sailors Welcome". * Richie Rich (1980): In the Zillion Dollar Adventures segment "One of Our Aircraft Carriers Is Missing", Cadbury dove underwater in his usual butler attire with a phone in hand to remind Richie to take a call from the Government. ** Later in that same episode, as Richie, Gloria Glad and Dollar the Dog were escaping through the roof of a glass chamber underwater in shark-infested waters, Richie and Gloria were rising to the surface, underwater, despite wearing their usual attire. * In the 2006 DVD movie Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!, the teens were underwater fully-clothed after jumping off a sinking ship. Characters on the Ceiling Without Super Powers This list covers characters on the ceiling that are not superheroes. This ability can be a natural talent, or done using a substance or device. * The Jetsons (1962) - In one episode, Elroy Jetson walks up the wall of the family's apartment and onto the ceiling. * Richie Rich (1980) - In the Riches segment "The Blur", when the crook was soon to be captured, he was running up the wall and on the ceiling with Dollar the Dog chasing from behind. The crook then said, "This is impossible!" before he fell to the floor and into police custody. * The Popeye & Olive Comedy Show (1981) - In the Private Olive Oyl short "Jeep Thrills", Eugene the Jeep leads Sgt. Bertha Blast up the barracks wall and onto the ceiling. When Olive Oyl asks whether the sergeant can teach her and Alice the Goon that trick, Sgt. Blast falls from the ceiling. Category:The Funtastic Index